ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy (Feature Film)
''Ed, Edd n Eddy ''is an American/Canadian live-action animated adventure film based on the Cartoon Network animated series of the same name. It will be directed and written by the creator of the original animated series Danny Antonucci, and released by Warner Bros. Summary Ed, Edd n Eddy and friends' show has been canceled and get "escorted" off the studio lot by security guard and stuntman Cillian Darcy. With nowhere else to go, the Eds decide to ally with Cillian, whether Eddy likes it or not. They soon discover that Cillian is a retired international spy. But Cillian soon comes out of retirement when he learns that his arch-enemy, the cold-hearted, power-hungry, toon-hating terrorist Mr. Black has escaped from prison and has Cillian's long lost twin sister. It seems Mr. Black is making a machine that will make the world his. Now the Eds must team up with Cillian and his old partner Emma Evil to rescue Cillain's sister and save the world. Plot After their show was bumped out of first place ratings, the owner of Cartoon Network studios Stuart Snyder (Brian Doyle-Murray) decides to cancel Ed, Edd n Eddy and friends' show production and replace it with an action-packed cartoon. Snyder then calls Cillian Darcy (Jackie Chan), a mild-aged security guard and stuntman, to escort the Eds from the studios but he also got fired from his job when the security guard tries to ask the owner to reconsider but instead Snyder asks Edd to stay at the studio for the action-packed cartoon and Edd sadly accepts and says goodbye to Ed and Eddy. Cillian returns home and is surprised to find Ed and Eddy sneaked along, he tries to kick them out but then they apologies for got him fired so he accepts their apology and lets Ed and Eddy stay because they have nowhere else to go. During that night while Cillian, Ed, and Eddy are sleeping, a mysterious figure throws a rock through one of the windows and rock has a letter tied to it which says..... "Dear Cillian Darcy, I escaped from prison and I have your long lost twin sister, '' Let me Take Care of her, We can Have a Family, Your arch-enemy Mr. Black".'' Ed and Eddy are shocked that Mr. Black (Mel Gibson) escaped and then realizes that Cillian is a retired CIA agent. They ask Cillian if they can go with him to rescue his sister Kino Darcy (Fann Wong) and he reluctantly agrees and they head out in an old Peerless GT car. At the studio, Edd is starring in the new action-packed cartoon called "The Bicep Brothers". And while at a club of characters from canceled cartoons, one of the cartoons asks him how Ed and Eddy are doing, and he states that he is really missing them. He then gets a call from Snyder and he tells Edd that he has uncanceled their show, which made Edd really happy. While on the driveway, Ed and Eddy ask Cillian about his past and he tells them that he and sister had a loving brother-sister relationship since they were born, but on their 10th birthday they started to fight and they never seen each other since. Eddy then gets a call from Edd, he tells them Snyder has uncancelled their show but Eddy and Ed declines and tells him that Cillian's a retired CIA agent and tell him that they're off to Vegas with him on a little adventure. At the Black Organization, Mr. Black whom was held out of prison, owned a terrorist organization and a toon hater, as he heard that Cillian has got out of retirement and is on his way with Ed and Eddy to Las Vegas, Mr. Black and his minions are also looking for the final diamond for his Power Ray for his World Domination plan. Meanwhile a mysterious women named Emma Evil (Scarlett Johansson) arrives at Cillian's house and discovers a note he left that says... "Hey Emma, If you're reading this I have decided to come out of retirement and I'm going after Mr. Black who just escaped from prison and kidnapped Kino, Ed and Eddy are also tagging along. Thanks for being a good friend, Cillian Darcy". Emma is shocked that her old friend Kino is captured so Emma decides to follow them to Vegas, but before she can leave the driveway she almost ran-over Edd and the Cramp Twins, who are looking for Ed and Eddy decides to join her. Cillian, Ed, and Eddy arrived in Las Vegas and search inside a casino to check things out. At the presidential lair, The Shredder is bribed by Mr. Black's high-ranking henchman Kalin Darcy (Jet Li) to stop Cillian, Ed, and Eddy from getting the ancient diamond. While looking around they encounter a spy from the CIA named Lucy (Lucy Liu) who works undercover as a performer at the casino, she gives them a mysterious card, then suddenly Shredder and Bebop and Rocksteady attacks the four. With no time to waste Cillian takes the card with him, fights off Bebop and Rocksteady, and flees the casino with Ed and Eddy who are impressed with his fighting skills, as they try to escape in the car it suddenly breaks down and the three runs off with Shredder and his henchmen following them by car. Meanwhile Emma, Edd, Lucien, and Wayne arrived to Vegas and ran into Cillian, Eddy, and Ed, Edd is happy to see them again but Ed and Eddy just gave him the cold shoulder, Cillian gets in the car and drives as they are being chased by Shredder and hir goons. They escaped via Emma's car's flight ability whilst Shredder crashes into his own casino. While flying out of Vegas the car accidentally crashes into Death Valley. So then they set up camp for the night. Edd, and Eddy are having a conversation, Wayne and Lucien are using a script of the Bicep Brothers series for firewood, and Cillian and Emma are getting ready for bed. Eddy and Ed are still mad at Edd for leaving them for another cartoon. In the morning Cillian, Emma, the Eds, and the Twins are walking around in the desert and then see a S-Mart store and get good clothes. Back in the company, Mr. Black fires Shredder and decides to hire Team Rocket to kill the heroes but they fail via a misdirected missile. While having an conversation, Cillian, Emma, and the cartoons wander into Area 51 where they meet Cillian and Emma's old friend J, a Q-like figure who gives Cillian and Emma new gadgets to help find the diamond and reveals that Mr. Black will use the diamond for his new Power Ray which would destroy the world. Dr. Hamsterviel and a group of Power Rangers villains (including Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, King Mondo, and Divatox) attack, but the heroes escape. They conclude the next clue is in Paris. While in Paris, Cillian, Ed, Edd, and Eddy split up with Emma and the Twins in Paris and found the final clue to where the final diamond is in "Africa" but Bertram arrives to gain the card. The Twins flee playfully around the museum, leaping through various famous paintings until Bertram is defeated by Wayne via a fan when he jumps out of a pointillist painting. Meanwhile the Eds spotted Kalin Darcy and the weasels, who has holding Kino hostage at the Eiffel Tower so then Edd tries to get there and rescued Kino who finally see Edd a long time, so then Cillian and Kino finally reunited as twins so then she decide to join forces with Cillian to stop Black. Back at the Black Organization, Mr. Black is angry that Kino is saved by Cillian, and vow to kill them before they ruin his world domination plans, he decides to hire his last henchman the ultimate one... a toon's worst fear... Sharptooth. In Africa, Cillian, Kino, Emma, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Wayne, and Lucien are in the jungle and bumped into Cillian's neighbours, Kanga and Roo who offers them a ride to the temple and they accept, while they arrived at the Temple, Cillian and Kino saw the final diamond, Cillian and Kino turns themselves back in their original age in their cartoon forms. Suddenly Mr. Black, Kalin, the Weasels, and Sharptooth arrived to the Temple, Cillian is shocked that Mr. Black is the one who tries to seek revenge on him and reveals Emma Evil's real name is Yae Hasebe and Mr Black turns her back to 10 years old. But then Yurika Yokoyama appeared and reveals her true identity as the cruel villain and the group was shocked that Yurika betrayed them as a friend and she kidnapped Wayne, Kino and Lucien and send them to her Organization. Cillian, Yae, Ed, Edd, and Eddy decide to join forces with Mr. Black and go to the final location in Sydney, Australia. At the Black Organization, Yokohama tolds Kino, Wayne and Lucien that She's Using all the Diamonds which she got from the Weasels to Power up her Diamond Powered-Machine Ray called the Destructor to Destroy the World, On the Arrival in Australia, Cillian, Yae, Eds and Mr. Black are at the police station and Mr. Black reveals his real name as Officer White a nice guy who left the CIA fifteen years before Cillian left the CIA. Edd ask him how he left the CIA, Cillian Said he left because be was in an accident after the battle against the Black. Yae reveals she was Emma so she want to be near him and felt sad that he announced that he quit. Cast Live-Action Humans *Jackie Chan as Cillian Darcy: A retired spy on loan to the CIA and the live-action main protagonist, He was turned back into 10 years old before the final battle. *Scarlett Johansson as Emma Evil aka Yae Hasebe: A suave international spy and the main heroine of the film. She is Cillian Darcy's former partner and a former criminal, at the end of the film she became Cillian's girlfriend and lover. *Fann Wong as Kino Darcy: A younger twin sister of Cillian who had an arguing with him since they were 10, she got kidnapped by Mr. Black. She turned back into 10 years old with him. *Jet Li as Kalin Darcy: An eldest brother of Cillian and Kino who secretly works for Mr. Black. *Mel Gibson as Mr. Black/Officer White: The extremely cold-hearted and power-hungry terrorist who wants to use a power ray called the Destructor to take over the world, he is the antagonist-turned-protagonist of the film. *Lucy Liu as Lucy: *John Cleese as J: An Good Friends of Cillian and Emma. *TBA as Lorcan Tredwell: Cillian's Half-Brother and Older twin Brother of Lilly *TBA as Lilly Tredwell: Cillian's Half Sister and the Younger twin Sister of Lorcan *Brian Doyle-Murray as Stuart Snyder: the Owner of the Cartoon Network Studio and a Good Friends of Cillian Darcy. Animated Toons *Tony Sampson as Eddy *Samuel Vincent as Edd (Double D) *Matt Hill as Ed *Tom Kenny as Wayne Cramp *Kate Soucie as Lucien Cramp *Matt Smith as Toon Cillian Darcy: a Cartoon Counterpart and Son of Cillian. He and his Dad combined as a Young Boy who able to save the world from Yokohama and he serves as the Main Protagonist of the Second Half of the Film. *Jenna Coleman as Toon Kino Darcy: a Toon Counterpart of Kino Darcy, She combined with her live action counterpart to save the world. She is the younger twin of Cillian. *Grey DeLisle as Yurika Yokoyama: A former friend of Cillian and the Eds, She's the one who owns the Black Organization and betrayed them. She is also the true main antagonist. *Johnny Knoxville as Weasel #1 *Chris Pontius as Weasel #2 *Wee Man as Weasel #3 *Steve-O as Weasel #4 *Preston Lacy as Weasel #5 *David Paul Grove as Jonny 2x4 *Kathleen Barr as Marie Kanker and Kevin *Erin Fitzgerald as May Kanker and Nazz *Peter Kelamis as Rolf *Janyse Jaud as Lee Kanker and Sarah *Keenan Christenson as Jimmy *Terry Klassen as Eddy's Brother *Frank Welker as Mr. Black's Vulture Cameos Main article: List of cameos in Ed, Edd n Eddy (Feature Film) Transcript For a full transcript of '''Ed, Edd n Eddy (Feature Film)', click here. Credits ''For the full credits of '''Ed, Edd n Eddy (Feature Film)', click here''. Quotes *Edd: *Answering his Phone* Hello? *Owner: EDD! Good News! The Show's up to 5th Place! *Edd: Wait my Show? *Owner: I Just Found a Loophole. As For Now Ed Edd n Eddy and Friends is No Longer Cancelled I'm Making New Characters, I'm Adding Clementine from the Walking Dead Game as Eddy's Adopted Sister! *Edd: Good Lord! The Show is Going to Air?! *Owner: In the Falls, Find Ed and Eddy. and I'm Rehiring Cillian. Spin-Off Sequel Curse of the Darcy Twins Category:Feature film Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Live-action films Category:Animation Category:Films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Epic Adventure Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Cartoon Network